Yes I Can
"Yes I Can" is a song by Christian Beadles and features MarsRaps. Lyrics MarsRaps World Premiere! Exclusive! Christian Beadles! We 'bout to start this movement! Christian (Yes I can) Download the introduction We bout to change some lives and when the whole world's repeating this then we've arrived This for my generation, my family and friends We've all been through the fire so now we bout to start this trend I see this like a movement An anthem for this time The match that sparks improvement concentrated in my rhymes There's power in expression to move the public eye There's power in this music - we decide there's "no compromise" Economies have fallen We all could use a boost I wonder what would happen if we started spillin' truth A task that's overwhelming but I can surely dream A demonstration of when words become like laser beams We'll make the news with this one but that ain't what we about Three words that make a difference Tweet 'em - I'mma spell 'em out Here what you say when you're feeling at an end It's simple y-e-s-i-c-a-n Christian When people tell you what you'll never do - "Yes I Can" You wanna be apart of something new - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" If you believe in making history - "Yes I Can" You wanna help us shape the industry - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" Christian I believe collectively We could soon effectively Help to bring positive change all prospectively so we'll selectively Speak this objectively "Yes I can" when a problem is perpetually Holding us back from what we feel is our destiny Yes I can when circumstances get the best of me One simple phrase that you speak everyday while at school - while at work As we slowly move away From the old to this new Where your future's up to you Where the "once we wished" is the "now we do" See there's power in our numbers Here's the choice - it's up to you Take a moment - find a way to help me grow this into the new thing someone says off the top of their head When this life brings resistance I need your assistance Yes I can - and I will with persistence Now is our time - don't miss this! Listen! Christian When people tell you what you'll never do - "Yes I Can" You wanna be apart of something new - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" If you believe in making history - "Yes I Can" You wanna help us shape the industry - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" MarsRaps So here's what you do If this music speaks to you Twitter, Facebook and YouTube Every time you run into Obstacles that hinder you from what you know you should do Ge creative and be cool Yo together we will do Anything that we choose Show the world just how much power's in a simple "me and you" and when people tell you stop it tell 'em change is overdue "Yes I can" - you should to There's a song I got for you Here's the link - just listen to it Christian When people tell you what you'll never do - "Yes I Can" You wanna be apart of something new - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" If you believe in making history - "Yes I Can" You wanna help us shape the industry - "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" "Yes I Can" Category:Songs